Just Like The Old Days
by Nelchen
Summary: Series of little scenes portraying the life of the Doctor after finally having taken Missy with him as his new companion and how their relationship will develop further. Post 'Death in Heaven'. 12th Doctor / Missy . Rated M for later chapters.


**Chapter 1: Movie Time**

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

First of all:  
Thank you for sparing some time to give my very first fanfiction a try!  
Ever since I've watched the final episodes of the 8th season of Doctor Who I fell totally in love with the pairing 12th Doctor/Missy. I really hope I'll manage to live up to your expectations and that my interpretation of Missy and the Doctor will be as in-character as possible! If you have any critic or suggestions for improvement please don't hesitate to let me know! :)

Besides I am currently looking for a beta reader, preferably a native speaker, since I am german and English is not my mother tongue.

The following scene takes place after the 8th season and the Doctor finally decided to take Missy with him as his new companion and some kind of relationship between them has already been established.

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

After chasing some strange, alien signal across the whole of London, they checked in into a little, cosy hotel room for the night. The Doctor wasn't too happy about the fact they were staying for the night, which wasn't due to their accommodation by itself but the fact they had tracked down the signal to this specific location but hadn't found anything peculiar since then for HOURS! And by all means, sitting around and kicking one's heels wasn't how the Doctor liked to spend his time when there were some potentially dangerous aliens lurking around!

Missy on the contrary seemed to enjoy herself immensely since they had arrived, bouncing around the place with her vivid, characteristic Cheshire cat smile glued to her face. He couldn't quite comprehend why she was that enthusiastic about their stay here. It wasn't a particularly extraordinary hotel, especially not if one compared it to the thousands of other possibilities in time and space a Time Lord had access to. But Missy seemed to be entirely happy in a way that made the Doctor wary whether she was inwardly bored of their little adventure and already had a plan how to cause a havoc. Which would probably involve some massacre and a new attempt to gain world domination. However Missy didn't seem to have any of these ideas on her mind and the Doctor almost felt a bit disappointed because he had the feeling that stopping a berserk-going Missy was still better than this frustrating boredom!

The Doctor stood by the window, checking the streets for the 20th time this evening when Missy emerged from the bathroom. She had her hair down, still damp from the shower she'd taken and was wearing a white shirt which was way too big for her petite form. The Doctor perked an eyebrow at her appearance.  
"How and why are you wearing one of my shirts?" he asked her while trying to not let his eyes wander below her hips, where the shirt ended only a few inches above the midst of her thighs.

"Well, I brought it with me. And why… because it's _sooo_ comfortable of course!" There was a chaste grin playing around the edges of her full lips which could almost be described as lovely if it wasn't for the impish glint in her steel-grey eyes.

"That's not what I meant…" the Doctor grumbled while trying to shoot her an annoyed look which didn't seem to be very convincing since Missy's grin only widened while she began striding over to him leisurely.

"And what would it be you meant, _dear Doctor_ …?" she asked innocently while laying her hand flat on his chest, smoothing his jacket and seeming oddly fascinated with the little black buttons.  
"Well… if I recall it correctly, I store my shirts in the wardrobe in _my_ room."  
Missy looked back up with a faked look of surprise on her face. "Oh _really_? What a _coincidence_! That's exactly where _I_ found them _too_!" She sang in her enthusiastic sing-song voice. The Doctor hesitated a moment contemplating whether or not giving Missy another stern talk about rummaging through things that didn't belong to her. And decided against it, since it would probably be fruitless anyway.  
"How nice I am contributing to your comfort with my belongings…" the Time Lord growled before turning to the window again, his frustration about not making any progress on their investigation evident in his voice. An offended pout appeared on Missy's face when he turned away from her, withdrawing the attention she so desperately longed for constantly.

"Oh _come on_ , Doctor… Don't be that boring,grumpy, old man with the mean eyebrows!" A moment later the Doctor found himself encircled by Missy's arms around his waist and said Time Lady pressed tightly against his back.  
"Let's do something _fun_ , mmh…? We have this little, lovely room for us _all night long_ with nobody disturbing us…" she purred suggestively into his ear. The Doctor couldn't suppress a pleasant shiver running down his spine when he felt her hot breath tingling against his skin. Not to mention the feeling of her warm body pressed against his back. He even believed he could feel her perfectly formed breasts through the thin linen shirt she was wearing.

"And this 'fun' you are talking of would consist of what exactly…?" he asked in a sceptical voice. When dealing with Missy, fun could be a matter of broad interpretation… It could range from terrifying old Ladies or stealing candies to vaporizing innocent people or even destroying a whole galaxy in the blink of an eye. Well… of course there were also 'other' things Missy suggested from time to time which the Doctor would indeed agree with to be fun… When some of those past scenes started to replay in his mind, he almost couldn't keep himself from blushing. At this moment Missy twirled him around to face her, clutching his hands and wearing a big, almost childlike grin on her face.  
"Let's watch some of this earth TV! For example… Disney Channel! Oh, I haven't watched Disney Channel for _ages_!" she began to squeak in delight.

Well… that was probably the last thing the Doctor had on his mind when Missy talked about 'funny things'. Hence he just stared at her for some seconds, looking utterly dumbfounded. "Or… did my _sweet Doctor_ had something _different_ on his mind…?" Missy interjected with a smirk before he had the chance to answer on her proposal. According to the mischievous sparkle in her eyes the Doctor knew she had indeed noticed his former, not so innocent trains of thought. Clearing his throat he drew his hands back and rushed past her with a deep blush on his face.

"No. We can watch TV if that's what you want." He mumbled while striding over to the plushy sofa, not willing to give in on her teasing about his thoughts. Missy giggled softly before she followed him and sat on the other end of the sofa, putting her legs up so they rested across the Doctor's lap. Soon afterwards they were watching said Disney Channel in comfortable silence, interrupted only by Missy's amused giggles from time to time. Even the Doctor found himself relaxing in this unusually peaceful setting, letting his thoughts roam. However, it wasn't long until he was snapped back out of his thoughts by a foot which poked against his legs, demanding his attention. His questioning look towards Missy was met by a kind of challenging smirk. Taking the chance, Missy sat up and climbed onto her favourite Time Lord's lap, pulling him into a deep, yearning kiss. Though a bit irritated about the sudden move, the Doctor didn't hesitate a moment and responded to the passionate kiss while putting his hands on Missy's small waist. It wasn't a tender or sweet kiss at all, more like a battle of tongues and teeth, fighting for dominance and trying to take the lead over one another. The TV was still running, sounds of jolly cartoon figures filling the room while they were drowning in each other's passion, trying desperately to become one by kissing and clinging to each other.

When they broke apart after several minutes both were gasping for air, trying to calm their racing heartbeats while looking deep into each other's lust filled eyes. The Doctor was the first to regain enough composure to speak again.

"Weren't you the one who desperately wanted to watch TV …?"

There was a small smirk forming around the corners of Missy's swollen, wet Lips.

"Actually… I am more _desperate_ for something else right now…" she purred while ruffling the back of his head gently. The Doctor didn't need any more invitation and pulled her eagerly back against him, claiming her lips once more with a deep moan.

Well, maybe a little break from saving the world wasn't that bad after all, now was it…?


End file.
